The Camping Trip
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Sorry, but all I can tell you is that Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, Matt and Lanny go on a camping trip. You have to read to find out the rest!!! R&R!!!!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire. I wish I owned Gordo, because he's so cute... moving right along. I don't. _

_I got inspiration for this story while watching Flash Forward, but it's my plot. The poem that Gordo writes is _

_mine, but it's really bad. I guess Gordo's not a poet. Well, enjoy. And please, please, please reveiw!!! And be kind, I usually write So Weird stories..._

                **" This summer is going to be so great!" Lizzie said, as they walked out of the school.**

**                " I know. I can't believe out parents actually agreed to let us go camping all by ourselves." Miranda said.**

**                " Yeah. But it's not like we have total freedom though. I mean we have to take Matt and Lanny." Lizzie said. " But still, we're in charge. Sorry, Gordo, but you'll have to share a tent with Matt and Lanny, unless you have one of your own.."**

**                " Actually I wasn't planning on sleeping in a tent. I figure I'll just sleep on the ground or something." Gordo said. " Besides, that Lanny kid kinda creeps me out."**

**                " I know." Lizzie said.**

**                " Mom, we're thirteen years old. You can trust us." Lizzie assured her mom.**

**                " Ok, well, here is a cell phone, first aid kit and some food just in case." Jo said handing Lizzie a huge bag.**

**                " Ok. Bye. Matt, Lanny, come on." Lizzie waved as her, Matt and Lanny walked to Gordo's house.**

**                Lizzie knocked on the door and Mrs. Gordon answered the door.**

**                " Lizzie, come on in. Gordo's upstairs in his room. You can go ahead up." Mrs. Gordon said.**

**                Lizzie, Matt and Lanny walked to Gordo's room.**

**                " Hey, Gordo. Ready?" Lizzie asked.**

**                " I've been ready for the past three weeks.. But yeah. Let's go." Gordo said.**

**                They left Gordo's house and made their way to Miranda's.**

**                Matt and Lanny walked a little behind Lizzie and Gordo.**

**                " I agree Lanny. Lizzie and Gordo do make a good couple." Matt said.**

**                Lizzie stopped abruptly nearly causing Matt and Lanny to run over her. **

**                Gordo, who hadn't hard Matt's comment stopped too. " You ok, Lizzie?"**

**                " Fine, I just, um, my bags are just getting a bit heavy, that's all." Lizzie lied.**

**                " Here, I'll help you carry something." Gordo took one of her bags.**

**                " You don't have to.." Lizzie started.**

**                " That's ok. I don't mind." Gordo said. " Besides, we're here."**

**                Miranda came out of the house with her parents, who were going to drive them to the campgrounds.**

**                " Hey guys. I thought you decided not to show." Miranda said.**

**                That night, Lizzie couldn't sleep so she left the tent. She saw Gordo sitting on a log looking at the sky.**

**                " Penny for your thoughts?" Lizzie asked sitting next to him.**

**                Gordo jumped a bit. " I thought you were asleep."**

**                " I woke up." Lizzie smiled.**

**                " Oh." Gordo said. Lizzie shivered. " You cold?"**

**                " A little." Lizzie answered.**

**                Gordo wrapped a blanket around them. " Better?"**

**                " Much." Lizzie blushed a little.**

**                Miranda who was watching from the tent looked over and saw Matt and Lanny watching. She motioned them to be quiet and come to her tent. They snuck over quietly.**

**                " I think we should use this week to play matchmaker." Miranda whispered.**

**                Matt nodded slowly. " I'm in."**

**                Lanny smiled and nodded.**

**                " Good. Let Operatin Cupid begin." Miranda smiled.**

**                " This week is going o be so much fun." Lizzie whispered laying her head on Lizzie's shoulder.**

**                " Yeah. You know I was reading some stuff about camping.." Gordo  started rambling on about camping. " So what do you think?" Lizzie remained silent. " Lizzie?"**

**                He looked down and saw Lizzie asleep on his shoulder. He thought to himself, ' I can think of worse things.'**

**                The next morning, Lizzie woke up and moved her head around. ' Geez, my neck is so sore.' She looked over at Gordo. ' God, he must think that I think he's boring. I fell asleep in the middle of his story. Well, maybe he didn't notice. I'll just pretend I heard every word. What was he talking about again? Oh, right camping.'**

**                Gordo woke up as Lizzie stood up. " Morning."**

**                " Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Lizzie whispered.**

**                " That's ok." Gordo said, stretching out his legs.**

**                " I was thinking about what you said last night, you know about camping.." Lizzie started.**

**                " Uh, huh. It's amazing how you can remember something that happened while you were asleep." Gordo said smiling.**

**                Lizzie blushed. " I was hoping you hadn't noticed."**

**                " Hey, Lizzie I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there.." Miranda said coming out of the tent.**

**                " Yeah, I fell asleep out here." Lizzie said.**

**                " Oh." Miranda said smiling.**

**                " I'm gonna go.. check on Matt and Lanny.." Gordo said rushing towards the tent.**

**                " What?" Lizzie asked Miranda who was smiling at her.**

**                " You like Gordo." Miranda said.**

**                " Do not." Lizzie blushed.**

**                " If you say so." Miranda said.**

**                " What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzie asked.**

**                " Well, I just know... Hey Matt, Lanny, Gordo." Miranda said as the guys walked up to them.**

**                " I'm gonna go change or something." Lizzie went into the tent and zipped up the door. **

**                " What's going on with you three?" Gordo asked.**

**                " Nothing." Matt said.**

**                " What makes you think we're up to something?" Miranda asked.**

**                " Spill." Gordo demanded.**

**                " We were just thinking you and Lizzie.." Miranda started.**

**                " Never mind." Gordo said.**

**                " Oh, come on, Gordo, you like her." Matt said. Lanny and Miranda nodded.**

**                " No I don't. You guys are lke mental... I should know, too..." Gordo started.**

**                " Gordo, seriously, just ask her out or something before we tell her..." Miranda warned.**

**                " You wouldn't." Gordo said. " Would you?"**

**                " Can you take that chance?" Miranda asked.**

**                " What chance?" Lizzie asked from behind.**

**                " Gordo's writing a poem and he wanted to see if we could help him come up with a line.." Miranda lied.**

**                " Really?" Lizzie asked. " What's it about?"**

**                " Well, you know, usual poetry stuff." Gordo lied.**

**                Lizzie gave him a confused look. " Ok."**

**                " Again, I say can you take that chance." Miranda whispered.**

**                ' Maybe I should write a poem for Lizzie,' Gordo thought looking at the sky.**

**                He grabbed a little notebook and a pencil.**

**                For Lizzie**

**                We've always been friends**

**                But I want to be more**

**                I wanna tell you**

**                But I can't lose my best friend**

**                I feel I have to tell you**

**                Can I take that chance?**

**                " Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Gordo muttered. He wadded up the paper and threw it into the fire.**

**                " I'm just gonna stay around here." Lizzie told Miranda, Matt and Lanny.**

**                " Ok. Bye." Miranda called as they walked away.**

**                Lizzie walked to where the fire had been. She saw a piece of paper wadded up near there and picked it up. **

**She sat down on a log and read it.**

**                " Hey, Lizzie. What're you reading?" Gordo asked from behind. He saw the paper more closely. " Oh. I gotta go.. do something. Bye!"**

**                " I found this. I.. You wrote this for me?" Lizzie asked.**

**                " No! I wrote that for.. Lanny. See, Lanny likes you and he asked Matt to ask me to write a poem for you or something like that." Gordo lied.**

**                " Oh. I thought.." Lizzie started disappointed.**

**                " Yeah. I know. But.." Gordo started. " Never mind."**

**                " I'm, I'm gonna go find the others." Lizie mumbled blushing.**

**                " Gordo! Are you stupid?" Miranda shouted after Lizzie walked away with Lanny and Matt.**

**                " What'd I do this time?" Gordo asked.**

**                " Where should I start? Oh, I know, the fact that you lied to Lizzie.." Miranda said.**

**                " Not like its the first time." Gordo mumbled.**

**                " Ugh! Sometimes you can act so, so... like a guy!" Miranda shouted.**

**                " Thanks. I am a guy." Gordo said.**

**                " That is not a good thing. Tell Lizzie the truth. Tell her that you really wrote that poem for her..." Miranda started.**

**                " Actually I never said I didn't write it." Gordo cut in.**

**                " Whatever, tell her that it's from you or whatever..." Miranda insisted.**

**                " Right and how do I do that? Oh, hey Lizzie, I lied. That poem really was from me to you. I like you a lot... She'd think I was mental." Gordo said.**

**                " Maybe not." Lizzie said from behind. " She might say that she feels the same way and was too scared to tell you. And she'd tell you that she loved the poem."**

**                Miranda walked away.**

**                " Really?" Gordo asked. Lizzie nodded. " Well, then, what would she say to a dinner and a movie?"**

**                Lizzie thought for a minute. " She'd say, I thought you'd never ask. And then she'd be hoping for a kiss.."**

**                " Well, if that's what she'd want.." Gordo leaned over and they kissed.**

**                " Wow. Aaron Carter has nothing on you." Lizzie whispered.**

**                " Thanks, I think." Gordo said.**

**                Lizzie smiled. " Trust me, it's a good thing."**

**                The End!!!**


End file.
